sherlock_houndfandomcom-20200213-history
The Green Balloon/Transcript
The following text is the auto generated English subtitles of a YouTube video. It needs a lot of work. The transcript was plainly provided by YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0T555ywV80 ("Sherlock Hound #6 The Green Balloon Dubbed"). 00:40 Oh 01:54 I am Men move along there 02:00 Oh God in the act after them men this 02:15 always happens 02:31 well 02:37 no you're under arrest - fighting 03:01 I'm on men remember your training 03:14 don't stop Thanks 03:33 because you dozen away these finally on 03:37 things going to become some kind of a 03:40 crappy 03:42 yeah 03:47 Jerris Buddhist called warrior 03:51 distraught blamed the criminals escaped 03:54 on the unusually poor weather conditions 03:58 Oh dear me what but you were so kind to 04:06 offered help me doctor I can't let you 04:08 get your clothes dirty artful if usual 04:11 mrs. Hudson now what's going on I 04:17 couldn't think of a more perfect setting 04:20 the new standing amongst these beautiful 04:22 flowers I never knew you were such a 04:26 gardening enthusiast Watson ouch 04:30 watch out for the thorns bastard yeah 04:40 oh look a balloon and it's almost the 04:46 color of your eyes mrs. Hudson shall we 04:49 continue 05:10 now please rescue hostage on dolphin 05:13 island dolphin I love em easy lovey 05:18 another cryptic message Miss Hudson have 05:20 you ever heard of a place called dolphin 05:22 Island dolphin no maybe too small to 05:31 Pelham I'm sure some child probably made 05:34 the whole thing up with some kind of a 05:36 game that's why there's Road dolphin 05:40 Island after I've conducted my research 05:44 we can then see if it's a child's 05:47 trickle whatever and sorry it took so 05:55 long doctor 05:56 oh hey waders don't travel at all thank 05:58 you mrs. Hudson 05:59 I wonder where mr. hound has disappeared 06:03 to Oh gracious 06:14 office time kids whoops hmm is he still 06:28 doing it for five hours yep I wish I 06:34 knew what he was up to it must take a 06:36 break for dinner 06:46 I'll stop this nonsense it's time for 06:49 dinner 06:51 I'll go fellow did you hear what I said 06:55 dinner you'll have to go in without me 06:58 find five hours and twelve minutes hmm 07:09 I'm here and start taking notes Watson 07:14 13 minutes and 6 seconds 13 minutes and 07:19 8 seconds 10 seconds 11 seconds 07:23 excellent 07:25 the average descending time was 5 hours 07:28 14 minutes then it took the green 07:31 balloon that long to get to us but from 07:34 where by calculating the figures for 07:38 wind direction and velocity I was given 07:40 by the meteorological Institute I would 07:42 say the balloon was sent from right 07:45 about here and must have been sent by a 07:48 ship either someone in distress or the 07:51 victim with a kidnapping mind you a 07:55 seaplane is that what you said and it's 07:57 just that you know so many people in 07:59 aviation I wouldn't impose on you 08:01 otherwise I'll certainly do my best mr. 08:04 hound she brain I've learned that 08:10 criminals are most easily caught at 08:11 night you were to search everything that 08:15 moves 08:17 that comparisions dead shop right there 08:24 keep up the good work and now is how 08:27 what gives you the right to breathe 08:29 through my checkpoint do it all 08:33 Halloween 08:46 I thank you we are very much in your 08:51 debt according to our reports the 08:53 weather conditions are good for flying 08:55 are you ready dr. Watson yes mrs. Hudson 09:01 quite ready Oh 09:09 good luck I hope you find new evidence 09:13 thank you I'll send you a postcard 09:25 you know what's this hmm 09:29 well where's he often having to clue 09:41 Muzzin according to my calculations we 09:46 should be there soon 09:50 looking at the map they belong should 09:53 have come from whiner 09:55 Island there's a lighthouse down there 09:57 perhaps there there they shall very soon 10:01 find out 10:21 there's the lighthouse 10:29 you you work at the lighthouse mm-hmm 10:34 I'm the one that takes care of it me and 10:36 my wife is anything odd happened 10:39 recently any strangers compartes not a 10:41 thing it's pretty quiet around here 10:44 nobody ever comes around does the island 10:46 have a name just Weiler Island what are 10:50 you fellas doing here we just 10:53 sightseeing thank you very much hmm 11:13 I don't understand how look there 11:17 another room 11:21 I got you a dull boy 11:27 I had my suspicions about that men and 11:31 they were confirmed what I saw another 11:33 balloon coming from the lighthouse now 11:35 we have to find out if there's another 11:37 message inside 11:55 hey it would seem he and his wife aren't 12:01 alone after all look up the air hi 12:15 does that balloon belong to you hey hold 12:21 it right there it'd have been better off 12:24 by coming right at you 12:46 you'd better calm down here man hey I 12:53 don't know I move on you I think we can 13:13 safely say this is no game a question is 13:16 what are these men doing here hello 13:26 hello come on let's try to remove these 13:32 ropes I still can't imagine what these 13:35 criminals are up to now listen to me 13:40 the freight ship will come up from here 13:42 we will put our false light here and 13:46 when the real lighthouse light goes off 13:49 the ship will go here and hit the rocks 13:58 what it want us to do with a pair 14:00 upstairs professor after our work has 14:03 been completed we will get rid of them 14:06 along with the lighthouse keepers family 14:09 you're twice as brilliant as I thought a 14:13 toast to our success the cognitum now 14:22 we've gone until we've saved the child 14:25 hello good morning that tree should work 14:42 huh tell that kid to stop falling out of 14:45 bed it's too noisy either hmm when 14:50 supper ready I'm starving right sir I 14:53 mean you the famous Sherlock out your 14:58 message for help just happen to land in 15:00 my garden hey we're being rescued and 15:03 earth lady Elmo does it take the brakes 15:22 of cruby soon actually watch it well 15:27 your kids got a bit a lot of trouble 15:31 there Moriarty's gang hmm hmm that's 15:37 what I heard 15:38 why are they here the next thing to do 15:41 is to rescue your mother and father 15:43 auntie 15:44 didn't you say you liked chemistry cool 15:48 that's how I knew to put ilium in my 15:50 balloons 15:51 can you show me what you have 16:04 my father helps me experiment he showed 16:08 me a long 16:10 I enjoyed chemistry myself Wow his 16:14 experiments were absolute disasters 16:16 though unfortunate there's no chloroform 16:21 or ether but we can make nitrous oxide 16:26 which should knock them out I'll need 16:28 your help all right professor move there 16:37 it is ready for the taking 16:39 I want no mistakes this time understand 16:44 you had better do as I say I would hate 16:47 to see a tragic accident before your 16:49 wife and child now for the potion into 17:09 the balloons all right Oh show us a car 17:26 to 17:31 oh worked after all how look what 17:41 mainly I love daddy come on 17:44 or the arty is here too now we have a 17:47 chance to start for the arty and his 17:49 gang once and for all leaving the island 17:53 look they're dragging something can you 17:56 free my husband those men locked my 17:59 father up in the lighthouse their plan 18:01 is to make that cargo ship crash on the 18:03 rocks they're making my husband an 18:05 accomplice but he's innocent 18:08 if an eye on them Watson I'm coming with 18:11 you 18:13 I turn that light off 18:27 what are they doing why haven't they 18:29 turned off that light you better do what 18:34 I say or your kids gonna be real sorry 18:52 nobody back I'll turn off that light or 18:59 we throw the kid aside oh very well 19:15 hurry up at last 19:23 what captain the lighthouse is going 19:26 down that's impossible 19:28 ah turn it on 19:32 oh yah no take the visit ah ah 19:48 I found the lighthouse wait a minute 19:51 what's it doing over there in the middle 19:53 of the rocks all right 20 degrees 19:55 starboard 20:02 we are doing exactly as I planned watch 20:06 out for that rock Shannon I'll do you it 20:10 my father come back here 20:40 right out his heart apart 20:51 you 20:54 I'm sure 21:15 anything way 21:31 on 21:41 garlic Yard everywhere 22:19 faster 22:24 oh no the d'amour sent out enough 22:27 balloon someone would have to come and 22:29 rescue it 22:30 they played frightful to the Father you 22:32 and I still haven't seen any dolphins on 22:34 dolphin island did that so if anyone 22:38 found the balloon 22:39 I wouldn't know always one affected by 22:41 clever as usual keep me posted oh no 22:45 chemistry experiments 22:50 I should keep 23:01 oh don't you feel more real cake hill 23:04 surround this email any man we've got 23:07 them right where we won 23:16 I'll tell the Navy to send out a rescue 23:18 ship for your Lestrade 23:22 arrests are much easier on dryland can't 23:27 you ever leave me will enough alone I 23:29 can't stand interference from the 23:31 private sector 24:28 you 24:38 you 24:53 you